Books, particularly for children, are often sold with sound recordings such as tape cassettes. After the book and the sound recordings have been removed from their packages and used, it is common for a child to separate them. This separation reduces the value of the product since the misplacement of the book or the sound recording reduces the likelihood that the two will be used together repeatedly. Adults and parents familiar with the likelihood that the book and sound recording will be separated or misplaced, and with the fact that this separation results in clutter and a reduced useful life, are reluctant to purchase book and sound recording products.
Heretofore, certain devices have been designed which address the problem of keeping cassette tapes bound or stored in association with written materials. Known prior art devices are disclosed in the following U. S. Letters Pat. Nos: 4,793,477; 4,558,782; 4,290,524; 3,896,929; 3,866,751; 3,829,132; and 3,708,061. While certain of the known prior art devices assist in keeping tape cassettes bound together with associated written material during storage, known devices are generally fabricated for adult use and do not display the spine of the book or written material such that it can be stored in a conventional manner on a bookshelf and viewed for identification and selection. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a book and sound recording holder which can be readily used by an adult or child. The holder of the present invention serves to receive and store a book and tape cassette, or other sound recording, in a manner such that the unit can be placed on a bookshelf with the book in an upright and conventional position with its spine which normally bears the book title, visible to the reader as his selection is made. Another object of the present invention is to provide a book and sound recording holder which is simple to fabricate and inexpensive to manufacture. Other objects and advantages of the book and sound recording holder of the presen invention will become apparent upon reading the detailed description together with the drawings described as follows.